


Birth of the Stargazer Saint

by getmeoutahere



Category: Reincarnation of the Strongest Sword God
Genre: Gen, God's Domain, RSSG, Zero Wing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getmeoutahere/pseuds/getmeoutahere
Summary: Violet Cloud's Tier 4 class and race change quest
Kudos: 32





	Birth of the Stargazer Saint

Legacy Room, Starlight Fortress, Star Valley, Western Continent, God’s Domain

Violet wanted to make the most out of the five minutes of her time in the legacy room. She could sense and manipulate the seven mana elements with utmost clarity after breaking beyond 100% of her mana body. She started meditating to clear her thoughts and reaffirmed her resolve to reach out to Heavenly Blue Saint Eliadi. She emulated her mana manipulation technique “Light Shadow” using eight blades conjured out of mana, successfully combining two mana techniques into a single one. She wasn't disappointed at the lack of response. She knew she had to punch above her weight to impress Eliadi. She conjured seven swords, one from each element of mana and attempted to combine them with 'Holy Devour' mana. She lost control of the swords prematurely, causing huge explosions in the legacy room.

“Child. Why are you trying to destroy my legacy chamber?” A sharp voice echoed through the smoke filled chamber. Violet was stunned to see a cocoon of solid mana surrounding each explosion, freezing them within.

“Forgive me Lady Eliadi. I didn’t mean to destroy your chamber. I am still not good enough in controlling huge amounts of mana. Would you teach me how to execute your techniques correctly?” Violet responded politely with sincerity. She meekly tried peeking through the smoke to locate the source of the voice.

Eliadi chuckled when she saw Violet begging her like a child. “You have broken through your mana body’s limits and you are able to manipulate mana streams of each element individually. Why do you wish to become an agent of destruction?” Eliadi asked.

“I am an Astromancer. I am unable to fully sense the elements of space and time outside these fortress walls. I can’t destroy anything even if I wish to” Violet replied.

“It seems you don’t even know what you are truly capable of. I’ll give you a chance to understand and appreciate your legacy. If you succeed my trial I’ll give you one shot at learning my techniques. How much you progress will depend on you. Always remember that your path is your own” Eliadi said before turning to leave.

A huge tornado of mana rose and consumed half of the legacy room as soon as Eliadi left. A vortex began to take shape amid the turbulence. Violet was eager to challenge her trial and patiently waited for the spatial portal to open. She freaked out when a pitch black arrow shot out of the vortex and penetrated her head. The arrow started spinning, slowly pulling her soul out of her body. The pain was too much to bear. She screamed her lungs out before passing out on the floor of the legacy room. The mana vortex sucked the arrow and her soul into it and started to dissipate slowly.

She opened her eyes to find a spectral image of herself zooming through space and time. All her belongings were safe with her. She emerged from the channel a while later. She was exhilarated beyond her wildest imagination upon finding herself in outer space, walking among stars on a rainbow bridge.

System: You have accepted a legendary quest “Understanding your roots”. If you fail you will lose 10 levels and be weakened by 50% for 30 natural days. You won’t be able to repeat this quest in future. Rewards unknown.

Quest Update: You have discovered the realm of death. If you die here your soul will be destroyed resulting in permanent death.

System Warning: The terrain outside is unstable. You have 30 seconds to find a safe place or you’ll be dead.

“Damn you Eliadi! Did you have to be so vicious? God! What was I thinking” Violet cursed her greed and stupidity, watching the space behind her crumble into nothingness. She had to move forward or she would disintegrate in a matter of seconds. The bridge was constructed like a railway track without the rails on the sides. There were flat platforms floating on the void with gaps in between. A trap triggered the moment she stepped upon one of the platforms. Stepping over some of the gaps sapped random chunks of her HP as well. Falling on the sides or into the gaps meant instant death. The first five steps she took cost her a fifth of her HP. Anybody would be lucky to merely survive the full 30 seconds duration the system offered.

A deep blue chasm stood 500 yards ahead of her. Violet knew it was her destination the moment she saw it. It was suicidal to stay here or charge towards it blindly. Clock was ticking and she had to come up with a plan. It was only after she remembered Eliadi’s parting words that she realised what she needed to do. Violet took a deep breath, clenched her teeth and yelled “My path is my own!” before casting a spell.

Shadow Rage!

300 shadow blades appeared around her. She fused them together into a thick circular hoop. She coated the hoop with a layer of phantom mana from "light shadow".

Mana Balls!

60 mana balls materialised in the space around her. She used them to further strengthen the hoop, lining its outside boundary like a sprocket.

“All or nothing” she yelled before stepping into the hoop. She ran like a hamster, rampaging through the bridge with mana balls and shadow blades absorbing the damage. She constantly coated them with ‘light shadow’ mana to reinforce their strength.

5 seconds. 10 seconds. 15 seconds. 25 seconds. All the balls and blades shattered by the time she reached the end of the bridge. She was shaken and breathless, hanging on to her life through the last shreds of her HP. All her healing spells were on cooldown. The deep blue chasm was just an illusion. It was just a bottomless pit of despair. Deafening roars could be heard raging from depths below.

“Maybe my roots are down there. Seems like it’s time to take a leap of faith” Violet told herself in a dejected and broken voice. She leaped into the chasm with no hope left in her heart. She closed her eyes and readied herself to face her ultimate end. She was still falling five seconds later.

She opened her eyes in disillusionment and found that the counter had frozen at one second mark. The roaring got more raucous the deeper she fell into the endless pit. She passed through a spatial membrane and felt the air brush against her body, heating her up. She might have survived the disintegration of space but a fall from such a height would definitely explode her to bits. She had to adapt and find a way to fly like a bird to survive her plight. 

Not wasting any time, she started manipulating mana around her to form a gelatinous wing suit. It took her over twenty tries to condense enough mana around herself to allow her to flutter through the air and stabilise her fall.

The scenery below took her breath away. It was a land raging with tornados of all speeds and sizes. She was flabbergasted to find that these tornados were made of pure mana elements. Her jaws dropped when she witnessed two tornadoes eating up a smaller tornado between them, causing a myriad of colourful lights, sparks and metallic sprays.

“Mana Transmutation? Is that even possible?” Violet thought while fluttering around in a daze. Her reverie was broken by mana winds pulling her towards themselves. She had to act unless she wanted to be pulverized by the force of tornadoes below. There was no safe place to land. There wasn’t a spot that didn’t have a tornado ravaging it. Her journey had started with the vortex of a tornado. She chose the vortex of the biggest tornado as her destination. The eye of the tornado was her only option if she didn’t want to be swayed by the winds below. She meticulously controlled her flight trajectory and hovered down the eye. The winds grew stronger the closer she got to the ground. She was forced to keep aligning herself with the tornado as its eye kept moving in a circle, revolving around something.

She fought relentlessly against the winds, condensing bricks and buckets of mana to gain more mass. The more she pushed the stronger the pull became. She persevered even after reaching her mana manipulation limits, breaching them in the process. However, her struggles came to an end when her constructs collapsed under their own weight. She was sucked into the tornado almost 2000 yards above the ground. She crashed into its wall and used it like a water slide to break her fall. It felt like bathing in condensed mana. It started with a warm tingling feeling, totally revitalizing and rejuvenating her lost mana and life force. It became hotter as she went down until it became unbearably hot and scalding. She focussed all her concentration, which was already above Tier 4 thanks to the training at Antiquity City, and used the sensation to further unlock her peak gold mana body beyond 120%. A notification shook her up by the time she unlocked another 10%.

System Warning: Your body is being overcharged. If you do not leave this area by the time it charges beyond 250% you will explode and die. Current level 150%

She panicked when she heard the message. She wasn’t here because she wanted to and didn’t know how or how soon she could leave this area. The rotations became much stronger near the base and she had no idea how further she was from land. She was happy to learn that all her skill cooldowns had reset. It felt like taking a dip in a pool of fire. She was 155% charged when started to lose HP. However, it was instantly regenerated by the mana swirl. She felt like she was drowning in a pool of boiling immortality potion.

She instinctively cast a truth shield on herself and used it to bash the surface of the tornado. While the effect was barely noticeable, she made a startling discovery. The impact of the bash felt like smashing against a protective barrier. She tested her theory with a few more strikes and summed up the fact that the tornado was simply an elemental barrier protecting something underneath. She also learnt that cooldown of her truth shield had immediately reset. She went bonkers and started bombarding the barrier with everything she got.

One blade. 10 blades. 100 blades. 100 blades coated with ‘light shadow’. 100 blades combined into 10. 200 blades combined into 10. 200 blades coated with ‘light shadow’ combined into a single blade enveloped with ‘light shadow’. In the last three minutes her mana manipulation skills and techniques had shot through the roof. The mana crazy environment with instant heal and reset forced her to exceed her wildest dreams. She unknowingly unlocked her mana body beyond 150% in the process. Yet there was nothing to rejoice as the barrier stood still.

Her body was overcharged to 230% by now. Two more minutes and she would go down in history in a blaze of glory. She looked through all her belongings in sheer desperation, trying to improve her DPS but nothing clicked. She was on the brink of hanging up her boots and accepting her fate.

“My damned roots!” she swore loudly. She looked for alternatives but she only found dejection. “Isn’t it stupid to reset your attacker’s skill cooldown if they are trying to break your security barrier?” she wondered. “Maybe the purpose of this barrier to only allow people who have means to access whatever lies beneath. My only link to my Astromancer legacy is that damned key”. Thinking along those lines Violet pulled out 'Star’s Reminiscence' from her bag. She hadn’t been using it for a while since it no longer served her purposes.

The key started sucking in mana from the environment the moment it was pulled out. It transformed into a light saber after 30 seconds of fervent suction. The barrier didn't offer any resistance when she poked it with the saber. She held the light saber with both her hands and jumped off the tornado wall. The centrifuge pulled her back with enough force to allow her to pass through the barrier. She fell for about 500 yards before sliding off a sand dune. She had already activated “Absolute Space” to protect her from the impact and any surprises waiting for her on the surface.

Quest Update: You have discovered the Oasis of Tranquility. All forms of teleportation and flight are banned. You will not be able to communicate with outside world while you are here.

Quest Update: Your body is 248% overcharged. You can either logoff to rest for 24 hours or cast enough spells to purge the excess power from your body. If you stay above the limits of your mana body you will become poisoned and suffer from various sanctions after 30 minutes

Violet was thrilled to have survived the fall. Mana in this region had impressive amounts of three supreme elements of illusion, space and time. She calmed down a bit since the system was not trying to kill her anymore. She analysed her attribute panel to check what changed since her soul was yanked off her body and thrown here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Cloud [Human Spirit, Tier 3]

Level: 119

Class: Astromancer, Cleric

Mana Body: Divine Gold Mana Body [158% unlocked]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire burden of guild management fell to Violet and Melancholic Smile when the guild leadership and main force members were locked up in the transit world. This took a lot of her time and she wasn’t able to dedicate much effort into training or levelling up. 

“Seems only my race has changed to Spirit” Violet was amused at her new state. In merely 15 minutes or less she had unlocked her mana body from peak 110% to divine 158% and improved her mana manipulation and combat techniques by leaps and bounds. If others learnt of her accomplishments they would die of envy. She was very confident of executing ‘Holy Devour’ technique but her guild leader had only mentioned how to perform it once unlike ‘Light Shadow’ that he demonstrated and explained well in detail. Shimmering lights from a tower at a distance caught her attention. The outline of a city was barely visible from her landing spot. She decided to check it out since a city was always safer than the wild barrenness.

She was stopped by an NPC guard when she reached the city gate. The city felt deserted and it was weird that an NPC would guard an empty city. She was curious and decided to inspect the NPC’s data.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Bailamos [Human Spirit Guardian, Tier 4 Archmage]

Level 142

HP ??

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet was puzzled to see a Lord, Tier 4 Archmage guarding a dead city. Did this place hold secrets to some incredible power?

“Adventurer. You will need a key to enter this city” The NPC demanded.

“What kind of key do I need Lord Archmage and where do I find it” Violet responded.

“You need a star key. A very specific star key and nobody has been able to find it so far” the NPC replied.

“I might have the star key” Violet replied. She started inspecting the contents of her bag. She knew he was taking about 'Star’s Reminiscence' but she had an odd feeling about this NPC. Mana around him didn’t flow the way it did around her and it was not a minor difference. Mana signature of this NPC was that of a physical flesh and blood person and not a spirit as his title mentioned. She could sense his desperation grow when she purposely delayed for time. Did he want the key for himself and pretended that it was the entry criteria for the city? NPC's frustration was slowing morphing into a killing intent as she bought some more time. She decided to trust her own instinct over the appearances the NPC kept and attacked him.

Dimensional Fracture!

A ripple shot through the fabric of time and space, shattering everything in its path, replacing it with crackling pitch black spatial tears. The NPC had no time to react and felt the full brunt of the attack. A massive 4 billion damage appearing on his head and he was flung 200 yards away from Violet. The attack and impact of the crash landing stunned him. Just as Violet suspected, the illusion covering the NPC had was shattered. His true identity was revealed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaka La [Clown Prince, High Mythic, Tier 4]

Level: 142

HP: 26/30 billion

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet was startled by this revelation. She heard about clowns but never came across one so far. She was also surprised by the damage dealt through dimensional fracture. The peak tier 4 attack was amplified by her super charged body and ample space and time mana in the environment, and boosted to tier 5. However she didn’t dwell on such matters for long. She knew the fight was over the moment she allowed the clown to cast a spell. She was determined to finish him off before he gets a chance to. She started double casting.

Black Coffin!

Originally tier 1, she had upgraded it to tier 3 granting it 5 second silencing debuff.

Mana Balls!

60 balls materialized above her and she started manipulating them again to coat them with phantom ‘light shadow’ mana, and sent them to surround the coffin.

The clown was in a stunned state when the black coffin covered him, restraining him further.

Shadow Rage!

300 shadow blades appeared around Violet. She started manipulating them again to coat them with phantom ‘light shadow’ mana. She sent 200 of these blades behind the coffin while keeping other 100 around herself.

The clown burst out of the coffin a while later and bellowed with rage while charging towards Violet.

“Puny human. I will rip your heart and send you to oblivion” The clown raged. However, he was smashed by the mana balls that were supercharged to peak tier 4, before he could take a few steps. He didn’t even notice being hit by the sanctions from the black coffin as he was too occupied keeping off the mana balls.

Violet viciously attacked the clown trying to probe his weak spots. A second was all it took her to learn that the clown would fend off all attacks to his heart, even at the cost of other critical points. She tested this theory a few more times before embarking on the next step of her attack. Violet started combining the 200 shadow blades into pairs of 100 blades. She then applied a layer of light shadow mana on them again. She repeated the steps combining 100 blades into 50 and reinforced them, followed by another combination and reinforcement. When she was left with 25 blades she combined them into five blades before reinforcing them again and further combined the five into a single blade.

The clown was thoroughly frustrated while dealing with the feisty mana balls that attacked him from all sides. He bellowed with rage when a few of them curved in through his blind spots and hit his chest. Rampant mana balls slowed the clown’s advance to a crawl, giving Violet ample time to strengthen her blades.

The clown roared with rage the moment the duration of silence was over. He gained the upper hand, using instant magic to shatter the mana balls one after another. He grunted and roared to greet every ball and pulverised them, announcing to Violet that she would meet a similar fate in a matter of seconds. Despite his raging demeanour he kept an eye out for Violet’s next move. He started casting to erect a spatial wall to block the 100 blades that hovered around Violet. He knew that the shadow blades would find their mark the moment he got close enough to her. 

Violet was in no mood to allow him that privilege. The blades shot towards him at frightening speeds. The clown was rushed into speed casting the spatial wall to mitigate the risk and released it in front of the incoming blades just in time. The staggering amount of focus on the incoming attack made him completely miss the pitch black super-charged blade that hit him from the back. A massive 10 billion double critical damage appeared on his head when the crackling blade piercing his heart with the power of peak tier 5. The clown lost control of the spatial wall and another sure-kill spell he was silently casting. The impact flung him towards Violet who needled him with the shadow blades. She made her next move the moment the clown arrived within 15 yards.

Bronze Combat Technique, Spatial Smash!

A heart seeking pitch black spatial tear was unleashed on the airborne clown. He awkwardly placed both his hands on his heart to protect himself. The impact of this combat technique was so massive that both his hands and his chest plate were blown to bits. Slightly over 6 billion damage appeared on his head causing him to fly backwards. Violet wasn't finished with him yet. The super charged shadow blade attacked the spot he was protecting as soon as he landed. Another 10 billion double critical damage appeared on his head, shaving off the last of the clown's HP.

Violet was amazed that the clown was still alive with only 1 HP remaining. He lost his regeneration functions when Violet destroyed his heart and both of his power cores. Violet cautiously made her way to the dying clown and noticed something twinkling around his chest. Without wasting time she stabbed him with the base of Death’s Sigh, squashing both the shiny object and last HP of the clown. Its body turned into particles of light leaving a small stash of loot behind. The clown awarded her a lot of EXP. The golden glow repeated three times before settling at 64% of level 122. Violet was surprised by a system notification.

System: Death’s Sigh has absorbed a magic star boosting all attributes and damage by 10%. Replica can be upgraded by absorbing 5 god crystals or 10 magic stars. God Crystals (0/5), Magic Stars (1/10)

Violet was relieved to find that her overcharged status had receded to 160%. She cast a super charged “Recovery” on herself to heal and recover mana, stamina and concentration over time, bringing her charge down to a comfortable 158%. She started inspecting the loot. There were two items that caught her attention.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul’s Solitude: A key belonging to the ancient and great Star Sage, Raines. Inside this key remains a fragment of Star Sage Raines’s power.

Time’s Essence: A key belonging to the ancient and great Star Sage, Raines. Inside this key remains a fragment of Star Sage Raines’s power.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She quivered with excitement when she held the two keys in her palm, trying to comprehend their meaning. Another system notification buzzed in her ears when she took out Star’s Reminiscence and placed them together.

System: You have acquired all the three keys of Star Sage Raines. Do you wish to combine them?

She finally understood the clown's game. She chose ‘Yes’. The keys flew out of her hands and formed a triangle, releasing a light that met a single point in space. The keys started to dissolve and disappear. A new key appeared at the junction point. It returned to Violet’s palm after it was fully formed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stargazer’s Exuberance: A key belonging to the ancient and great Star Sage, Raines containing all of her power. The power is sealed and can only be unsealed by someone containing Raines’ bloodline.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet was suddenly excited about her upcoming class change to tier 4. She was still clueless about her trial and decided to finish it off as quickly as possible.

The other item of interest was a shimmering sword that had shine of a fragmented legendary item.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twilight Sword: A ceremonial sword carried by great Titan King Damascus. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn’t figure out any more information about the sword. There were some legendry materials like a bottle of spatial silver and a stack of star ore ingots and other materials which Violet shoved into her bag and moved on to explore the abandoned city. The city was completely devoid of life. Violet was a little spooked by its deathly silence. It almost felt like a trap. Violet persevered. She steeled herself and walked around looking for clues about her legacy. There were many ruins and overgrown gardens but nothing seemed as prominent as the tower giving off shimmering lights. 

She entered the tower with a lot of caution. A legendary trial was no joke and she could be attacked anytime. Her combat spells were on cooldown but it didn't stop her from loitering through the corridor to check for traps and mana sensations. Nothing was out of ordinary here. There was nothing at all down there. Her imagination was playing tricks on her while she was looked for hidden trap doors at every step. There was nothing to be found here. Even after walking around for an hour she had an inkling that she never really left the spot. Her instinct was telling her she was frozen in time, walking in circles even though it looked like a straight line.

Violet stopped to evaluate her surroundings. She believed she was in an illusion and decided to break out of it before she was hit by another of system’s attempt to kill her. She examined the carvings on the floor tiles, walls and the ceiling. Only one carving changed its shape for every square she walked upon. She took a mental note of every carving, their change patterns and realised that there were a total of 48 distinct carvings before they would repeat. The left wall had symbols of time, the right wall had symbols of space and the ceiling had symbols of illusion. She couldn’t figure out why floor had no symbols for elements. There were 12 carvings for each supreme element and 12 without any element. She suspected they illustrated some combat technique.

Her theory was further reinforced when she recognised one set of carvings on the space wall depicting the execution technique for “Spatial Smash”. She immediately performed the combat technique to test the results.

System: Bronze Combat Technique, Spatial Smash completion rate 78%.

Violet hadn’t got a chance to master the technique before and she wanted to fix that. She compared the technique on the wall with what she learnt and found a few obvious differences. She executed the technique again.

System: Bronze Combat Technique, Spatial Smash completion rate 80%

System: Bronze Combat Technique, Spatial Smash completion rate 82%

System: Bronze Combat Technique, Spatial Smash completion rate 85%

System: Bronze Combat Technique, Spatial Smash completion rate 90%

Quest update: You have discovered the Chamber of Learning. Master at least 5 combat techniques with minimum 90% completion rate. Status (1/5)

“There are more than 5 combat techniques here! This is going to be fun!” Violet sighed as she practised Spatial Smash a few more times, correcting minor mistakes in the process. There were 8 steps to the technique and some were fast while others were slow. The number of static figurines between two motions was an indicator of speed or slowness between the steps for a successful completion. It was only an hour later that Violet was finally satisfied with the results.

System: Bronze Combat Technique, Spatial Smash completion rate 100%

She moved on decode other techniques using the same fishing methodology. Let system identify it as a technique before mastering it.

5 hours later she had mastered another “Bronze Combat Technique, Time Acceleration”

2 hours later she had mastered yet another “Basic Combat Technique, Invisible Barrier”

3 hours later she figured out the reason why the floor had no elements. These figurines were both neutral steps and junction points between the three elements, allowing her to use two or more elements in her combat techniques, or strengthen same element techniques.

8 hours later she had mastered her first combination combat technique “Silver Combat Technique, Time Freeze”

12 hours later she had mastered her first “Advanced Silver Combat Technique, Illusory Prison”

Quest update: You have completed the trial of learning. Do you wish to leave the training area?

Violet was not one to miss such a golden opportunity and replied with “NO”.

Quest update: You will automatically teleported out of chamber of learning in 12 hours.

8 hours later she mastered another technique, “Silver Combat Technique, Spatial Compression”

She toiled around for another 4 hours without discovering any Bronze or Silver ranked combat techniques. She found many basic and advanced ones but was not interested in mastering them anymore. The chamber of learning was a special area with liquid and condensed aerial mana. Concentration and stamina costs due to tedious mana manipulation and skill movements were more than halved in this environment. Like a simulator, it would judge completion based on execution of a technique, the results would be immediately frozen by the mana’s suppression. She finally decided she had enough fun and moved on to the next trial.

She was teleported to the centre of an open courtyard. There were four doors in each direction with three bearing symbols of supreme elements while the fourth one was the grandest of them all. She decided to enter the grand chamber since she had ‘Stargazer’s Exuberance’. A white mist flooded the area the moment she plugged the key into the chamber’s door. Violet decided to be safe and took a few steps back in case she was attacked from close quarters. The mist reshaped itself into a phantom of an old weary cloaked woman.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Celeste Mandana, Keeper of the Purple Cosmos [Heavenly Blue Saint Spirit, Tier 5 Hero]

Level ?? HP ??

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet was flabbergasted at the phantom of the Titled Hero that stood in her way. She was stunned to see another heavenly blue saint at this place and was hoping she didn’t have to fight her way in. This was not a fight she could win.

“This is the Observatory of Truth, Sanctum of Star Sage Raines. Only those with her bloodline are allowed to enter” the Hero Spirit blocked Violet’s path.

“Lady Celeste, I am an Astromancer, a follower of Star Sage Raines’s path. I was sent here on a quest to fully understand my legacy. Do I qualify to enter her sanctum?” Violet asked politely

“I see” Celeste responded and paused to have a good look at Violet as if peeking through her soul. “Your claim is indeed true, however your bloodline is incomplete. If you gather 30 materials of illusion, 30 materials of space and 30 materials of time, I can help you complete your bloodline. The potency of the bloodline will depend upon the quality of materials you gather. Be warned however, only the chosen of Star Sage Raines can successfully adopt her bloodline. If you fail, you will perish forever” Celeste responded.

Quest update: You have been tasked to gather materials to complete your bloodline. Failure to do so would result in failure of your quest. If you are unable to fuse with your complete bloodline you will suffer permanent death. Rewards: Bloodline of the Stars (Peak antiquity bloodline)

Violet was happy to accept the quest. The clown had already provided her the necessary materials for illusion and space. She still had a bottle of temporal sand that her guild leader gave her for some upgrade works at Star Fortress. She had forgotten about it in the commotion that followed the main force’s disappearance.

She placed the bottle of temporal sand, bottle of spatial silver and 30 ingots of star ore, all legendary materials in front of Celeste. Each bottle contained 50 units of materials.

“You have 50 units of space and time. Would you have 20 more ingots of star ore to balance the mixture?” Celeste asked curiously.

Violet had a full stack of 100. She took out 20 more ingots. Celeste nodded with a pleased look of approval before stretching her hand out. The materials floated in the air and rushed towards her. Pitch black soul fire erupted from her palm. She melted 10 units of star ore. The fire turned silvery when she added 10 units of spatial silver and golden when she added 10 units of temporal sand. She repeated the steps 5 times to consume all the materials. The fire turned greyish white like platinum by the time she was done. She used her other hand to draw a magic array and asked Violet to step into it.

Violet was both nervous and excited. She sat down at the centre of the magic array and assumed a lotus position. She calmed herself, gritted her teeth and further steeled herself before signalling to Celeste that she was ready to accept her bloodline.

Quest update: You have accepted the trial by fire and blood. Survive for 60 seconds or fully absorb your bloodline earlier to complete the trial

The platinum fire flew out of her hands with a subtle gesture from Celeste and landed on Violet’s body, slowly engulfing her in flames. It felt similar to the tornado water slide, starting with a warm tingly feeling and quickly changing into searing hot sensation. Her body burnt. Violet was already screaming her lungs out within the first 10 seconds. She stopped her breathing and tensed her muscles in preparation for the worst to come.

“Do not resist child. You have to let the bloodline fuse with your body” Celeste reminded her.

Violet relented. She thought about casting some healing spells but refrained out of fear of altering the course of her trial and corrupting her bloodline. She turned to her most potent weapon for solace, her tier 4 concentration. She fully focused on detaching her consciousness from the rest of her body. She sat among the flames like a goddess as the fire burnt and melted her body. 20 seconds later Violet was reminiscing her childhood, playing with her mother and the few stuffed toys she loved. By 30 seconds she was in living her primary school days where boys liked her for her petite frame and cute looks. By 40 seconds she was in secondary school, no longer desired for her frail looking flat body. Even girls would pick on her for being a tomboy. By 45th second she joined God’s Domain and met Shi Feng who treated her with a lot of dignity, valued her skills and made her feel important. She decided to trust and follow this man to the bitter end and made his dreams her own. By 50th second her consciousness was jolted as her world was enveloped in fire.

"Guild Leader, I definitely won't disappoint you and everyone else!” the scene at the Antiquity City played out in her head. She held on to the bits of her consciousness through sheer strength of will. She let out a huge angry roar announcing to the world that come what may, she would never give up. By 56th second the fire had ran its course. She felt like a burning star that was losing its heat. By 58th second her consciousness had shrunk into a pebble. She felt like a black hole sucking everything around into herself but she still continued to shrink.

At the end of 60 seconds she was just a grain of sand. As her awareness spread, she noticed huge heavenly bodies swirling around her. Without her knowledge she had acquired world creation powers, and she was still Tier 3. Who would believe that?

Quest update: Congratulations! You have successfully absorbed the bloodline of Star Sage Raines. Since your body was completely destroyed the system will start reconstructing your body at the cost of life force. Do you wish to proceed?

Violet responded with a “Yes”. There was no point being a grain of sand, even if you were the mightiest grain of sand. Life force started flowing out of her and slowly rebuilt her entire body. Half an hour later her new body was complete and she called up her attribute panel.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Cloud [Astral Spirit, Tier 3]

Level: 120

Class: Astromancer, Cleric

Mana Body: Not found.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet panicked at the change of her stats. Did she change her race? The loss of her divine mana body almost made her cry. She wanted to speak but words failed her.

“You are in a weakened state right now. You should rest for 24 hours before continuing on your quest. Do not be worried. No harm can come to the one of Raines’ in this temple” Celeste stated before dissolving into mist form.

Violet decided to logout and rest. She had been playing for a really long time. She felt a stinging pain in her head when she got out of her gaming cabin. The pain was so excruciating that she screamed while hyperventilating. She tripped and fell as she could not feel her legs anymore. Her guild mates raised an alarm when they found her on the floor, writhing with pain and tightly holding her head in her arms. Liang Jing who had just logged out of her gaming cabin swiftly retrieved an S-rank potion before rushing to meet Violet who was having seizures. The potion almost had no effect on Violet. Liang Jing knew she needed something more powerful. The life potions were in Shi Feng’s personal safe and he was too busy with his Tier-4 quest to be disturbed at the moment.

“Screw the damned permissions! Violet’s life is more important than a stupid life potion” Liang Jing decided to used her administrative privileges to enter Shi Feng’s room and unlocked his safe. She was sure her guild leader would agree. Violet’s condition improved significantly when she drank the life potion. The stinging pain in her head subsided and she felt more in control of her body. The volunteers lifted her up from the floor and brought her to the guild infirmary where she slept under careful observation of the medical staff.

She consumed another S-rank potion when she woke up 12 hours later. Lots of her guild mates had come to check on her. She never felt so important in life before and this made her happy and content after a long time. She had some food before she decided to sleep for some more time to rid herself of the cloudy feeling in her head.

Sun was out when she woke up again. She felt amazing like never before. She put on her jumpsuit and stepped out into the garden outside the training facility. The whole world felt different. Her sensations were enhanced. The surroundings looked brighter with more vivid colours. She could feel subtle vibrations bouncing off her skin, from plants and insects nearby. She could feel the ants walking and bees flying from flower to flower even when she closed her eyes. She wasn’t really sure what was happening to her but it made her happy enough. She decided to consult Shi Feng about her findings later. She returned to her gaming cabin to continue her quest. Just before she logged into God’s Domain, she giggled to herself and blurted “Watch out Big Sis Aqua. I am going to sweep the floor with you next time”. While she had the best combat standards in the group, she had the lousiest equipment and legacy. This caused her to struggle tremendously against the likes of Aqua, Fire and Yi Luofei. Snow was still beyond her league at the moment.

Celeste manifested her presence the moment Violet arrived at the sanctum entrance.

“Lady Celeste. I have lost my mana body during the purging ritual. Would it be safe for me to continue my quest?” she asked.

“Do not worry my child. I can offer you a few mana bodies as long as you can afford them” She opened a shop interface containing a few types of mana bodies. Violet was awestruck when she saw the items in her collection. Her jaws dropped when she looked at the prices. This was daylight robbery.

“I don’t have the requisite amount to purchase what I need. Would you accept a barter trade or a mix of barter and coins?” Violet asked

“I seriously doubt if you have anything that would pique my interest” Celeste replied with a smile.

Violet took out the shimmering Twilight sword and held it before the Hero spirit. Celeste’s jaws dropped when she saw the sword.

“How did you come by this sword? Do you even know the value of this item to blindly offer in exchange?” Celeste gasped in surprise.

“I retrieved it from the body of a Clown Prince outside the city. I can sense it is very powerful but I don’t know its significance. Would you tell me its story?” Violet pleaded.

“Damn you Raines! Even after 1000 years of your death I still lose to you on our bet” Celeste clenched her fists in anger before returning to face Violet with a radiant smile.

“The twilight sword was made out of the mana body of Star Sage Raines. Around a 1000 years ago she was trapped and captured by a gang of Celestial Tomb Raiders. They were after her power. Raines had foreseen her death and already distributed her power into three fragments and spread them around the worlds. Those butchers ripped off her mana body before hacking her to death. The torn mana body was recovered by some Titans and they forged a sword out of it” Celeste explained in a heavy voice with moist eyes.

“If she foresaw her death why did she still let her be trapped and captured?” Violet asked innocently.

“Hahaha. I asked her the same question before she set out on her final journey. All she said was when your time comes to an end the instrument does not matter. She told me that one day a champion will rise from the ashes, having her power, bloodline and mana body. You literally rose from the ashes, carry the key to her power and have already fused with her bloodline. Now you carry her mana body in your hands. As part of my bet I would help you release the mana body and guide you to integrate it with your spirit. Whether or how much you succeed depends on you” Celeste responded and proceeded to carve two sets of magic arrays on the floor.

She placed the sword in one magic array. Violet stood inside the other. The sword started to disintegrate into pure mana streams the moment Celeste powered the ritual. Millions of mana threads danced within the magic array, kneading themselves into paste. Celeste diligently moulded the paste into a mana body template. Once fully assembled, it flew into Violet’s hands allowing her to study the template in detail. It was a lesser legendary mana body and its construction was nothing like Violet had ever seen before.

“I will show you some mana manipulation techniques to guide you through the integration process. Pay close attention, I won’t repeat the steps” Celeste stated before twisting reality itself using space, time and illusion mana manipulation. Violet felt like a kid, watching Celeste effortlessly pulling strings and constructing illusions one after another, animating them with space and time mechanics. She watched every little aspect of Celeste’s tutorial in graphic detail, mentally preparing to raise her mana manipulation to Celeste’s standards.

“You have four hours to build your mana body. Good Luck Champion of Raines!” Celeste activated the second magic array.

Violet didn’t rush into the integration process straight away. She meditated for a while, mentally looping through the tutorial from Celeste. It was only after 30 minutes that she began her first attempt. She slowly started pulling mana threads out of the template and binding it with her spirit. She was thrilled to learn that her bloodline was actively responding to the mana threads. Using the feedback from both the template and the bloodline, she meticulously continued her binding process. 3 hours later she had only finished around 80% of the binding process. The lesser legendary body was too complicated to bind. She was stuck at 99% when her time was almost up. As the counter ticked to the last minute, Violet decided to press the hand of fate instead of becoming its victim.

Silver Combat Technique, Time Freeze!

The counter froze as expected, giving her additional 60 seconds of time. She carried on with the binding process. She hit 100% with 2 seconds to spare. She sheepishly looked a Celeste hoping she won’t be called out for cheating.

“Oh my! If Raines was even 10% of the badass you are, I would have worshipped her as my goddess instead of being her friend” Celeste quipped.

It took another 30 minutes for the system analyse the result.

System: You have achieved 98% binding with your mana body. Do you wish to accept the results?

Violet sighed with relief and accepted the results. This was better than her previous attempt after she reached Tier 3. Her mana body was fully constructed after another hour.

Moments later Celeste opened the door to the sanctum and allowed Violet to walk in.

Quest update: You have discovered the Sanctum of Star Sage Raines

Quest update: You have met all preconditions for a class change. Your trial has now been upgraded into a Tier 4 class change quest

Quest update: Unlock your mana body and unseal the power of Star Sage Raines to claim her legacy. You need to unseal the Tier 4 legacy topics with at least 85% completion rate and you need to unlock at least 90% of your mana body before you can qualify to claim the legacy

Violet was stunned by the quest updates. She wasn’t prepared for a class change yet. She had read reports of superpowers preparing for a whole month for tier 4 challenges and expected players to take one to two months to complete this exercise. She wasn’t sure if she could be absent from the Star fortress for such a long time. This quest had been one joyride after another so she had no choice but to go with the flow. She hoped to complete hers before her guild leader completed his tier challenge. The good news was that she could use the same key for her tier 5 and 6 quests as well.

She swept her worries aside and focused on the task at hand. There was no point in looking back after what she has been through. The first chamber felt like a maze. It was like an escape room from hell. She knew she had to find clues and use them to unlock the treasure chests and probably use the clues from the treasure chest to move to the next room. She managed to unlock the first treasure chest after 50 minutes of toiling. She put her hands inside to retrieve the items. However, something grabbed her hands and pulled her into the treasure chest instead. She entered a combat realm where she was required to defeat all monsters to activate the portal to the next room.

This went on for a few days. She had been in and out of multiple treasure chests. So far she had come across reward chests, punishment chests, survival chests, combat chests, endurance chests, silence chests, single element chests, dead zone chests, logical deduction chests, and other mixed variety of chests. On the fifth day she found herself in a special treasure chest. It was a combat chest where monsters dropped astral design fragments. She had to clear all the monsters to complete the astral design and use mana manipulation to forge the component before she could leave the room.

She learnt something new about her legacy every time she opened a treasure chest. She was finally able to understand and appreciate the vastness of Astromancer class. Earlier she was a frog in a well, now she was a frog in a maze full of treasure chests. She hated the silence chests the most as she was not a melee fighter, but they helped her train and master a lot of basic and advanced combat techniques that she skipped in the chamber of learning.

She reached 82% completion on legacy power release and 95% on the mana body unlocking by the fifth day. She logged out to rest after warning alarms went off in her gaming cabin. She refilled the nutrient supplies and stepped out to check on other guild matters. She was pleased to know that guild leader had completed his Tier 4 appraisal and was looking for her. Shi Feng was worried for Violet when he heard of her seizures and wanted to meet her. She had a goofy smile on her face on her way to his office. Nobody knew that she was going through her tier 4 class change at the time and she wanted Shi Feng to be the first person to know it. However, his surprised look totally took away her thunder.

“Violet. You have reached the domain realm?” Shi Feng asked with a curious look

“How did you know?” Violet was surprised. She blushed as her secret was out. Shi Feng simply smiled at her without giving any explanation.

“I have something else to tell you. I am almost done with my class change for Tier 4” her goofy smile returned when she saw Shi Feng’s jaws drop. Priceless! This was totally worth it! She narrated the incidents starting from how Eliadi toyed with her and how she managed to overcome one obstacle after another to finally come close to Tier 4 completion, stunning Shi Feng further, however he kept his calmly appearance. He shared with her the lessons he learnt from his own Tier 4 challenge and the possibility of exceeding 100%. Violet was quite impressed with the apex skills that could be offered for exceeding 100% target and resolved to do the same. He also asked her to finish her class change quickly since they were going for a dangerous expedition soon and he would feel a lot more confident and assured with Violet watching his back. He also told her to collect as many astral designs as possible as they might be very handy in future. This was something he had never come across in his past life.

Unknown to him, Violet had quietly left out the part where she had changed from a Human to Astral and completed a lesser legendary mana body. A girl got to keep her secrets! She would love to capture the moment when Shi Feng’s jaws drop again when he learnt that she would become a Celestial with a 100% or more unlocked lesser legendary mana body. Celestials were beings who had closer alignment with the three supreme elements. They were considered higher beings with a higher life rating than humans. After finishing her report she returned to her cabin and logged into the game again.

She spent a few hours to reach the minimum 85% completion rate but ignored the system prompt to accept the legacy. As expected, the next few treasure chests tested her boundaries to the ultimate. It took her two more days of relentless struggle to achieve 100% in both legacy power release and mana body unlock. She ran out of treasure chests to explore. There wasn’t a plausible way to exceed the 100% mark. She sifted through all the items and designs she collected over the various trials and tried to make sense of the situation. Every treasure chest contained a blank parchment but they simply served no purpose. She had collected 100 of them. When she jogged her memory she realised she opened 100 treasure chests as well, though they offered different contributions to her final score.

“What did I miss?” Violet wondered. She pondered over her interactions with Celeste to identify any clues to exceed the 100% limit.

“She mentioned sanctum of Raines, and that she was a friend not a worshipper. Sanctum is usually for a God or Goddess. Then why are there no statues of Raines or altar dedicated to her? Only bloodlines are allowed. Does it mean I can use the bloodline to locate her altar?” Violet had a lot of questions in her head. She remembered how her bloodline responded to mana manipulation when she bound the mana body.

She decided to give it a try and channelled mana from her mana body into her bloodline. Her body began to heat up and soon she started glowing like a star. She flooded the room with light to check for any unknown obstacles or mystical shapes but there were none to be found. She checked the walls, floor and ceiling for clues but they were stark as usual. Just when she was about to give up she thought of those blank pieces of parchment.

“Maybe sometimes things reveal themselves in a different light” she thought to herself. She took out the stack and found something on the first one. It looked like a fragment of a map. She stumbled upon a 100 piece jigsaw puzzle and slowly started to piece the puzzle together. The map was assembled five minutes later. It was the map of the maze. A simple count revealed 101 rooms on the map while she had only explored 100. She found the missing piece! Only problem was the room had no entrance. She decided to explore each of the 4 rooms surrounding the missing room and channel her mana into them. It was the third room where she detected a mana leak. The culprit was the treasure chest in the room. Moving the treasure chest exposed a key hole on the floor. As soon as she inserted the key the boundary wall collapsed inwards exposing an observatory of stars. At the centre of the observatory lied an altar with Raines’ bust on it. An ornate lesser divine treasure chest stood beside it. The rest of the room was spotlessly clean. Shimmering lights burst out of Raines bust and hit the ceiling where a huge crystal would reflect it outside. It was a beautiful sight.

Violet bowed before the altar and offered her respects to the owner of her legacy. A beam of light shot forth from the bust and illuminated her face. A searing pain followed as Violet realised that Raines had left her mark on her forehead, probably blessing her as a champion.

Quest update: You have successfully passed the hidden quest ‘Trial of Faith’. All attributes (including luck) +5%.

Quest update: Star Sage Raines has chosen you as her Champion. You can use your bloodline to increase mana density around yourself for space, time and illusion elements. +150 +25%.

The ornate treasure chest began to fade out slowly, revealing itself to be death trap. Another treasure chest sprang up at distance and opened itself, filling the observatory with a blinding light. Violet approached the chest to inspect the items when the glow subsided. The first item was a spectral staff.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astra’s Fate (Peak Fragmented Legendary Rank, Two-handed Staff)

Level 120-200

Equipment Requirements: Strength 1000, Agility 1500, Intelligence 3600

Attack Power (250% of Main Attribute)

All Attributes and Casting Speed (Increases according to user's level, +[Level-120]%)

When equipped (at Level 120):

Strength increased by 40%, Agility increased by 50%, Intelligence increased by 90%, Endurance increased by 50%, Vitality increased by 70%;

Casting speed increased by 50%;

Spell Completion Rate increased by 6%;

Spell critical rate increased by 50%;

Stamina and Concentration consumption decreased by 20%;

Luck +20

Ignore Levels +20

Additional Passive Skill 1 – Champion Legatee

Power of all legacy spells x2 +1Tier at half cost. (Up to Peak Tier 5). Cooldown reduced by half.

Reduces damage from incoming legacy spells by 50%

Instant cast the first legacy spell (once every 6 hours)

Additional Passive Skill 2 - Total Recall

Resurrects the user with no death penalty after 5 seconds of death. User resurrects with 100% HP and Mana. (Can only be used once every 24 hours)

Additional Passive Skill 3 - Mana Locator Domain

Nothing stays truly hidden within 50 yards of the user, unless they have masked their mana signature.

Can sense mana fluctuations within 2000 yards.

Additional Active Skill 1 – Mana Transfer

Transfer mana to a target at 500 unit/sec.

Steal mana from a target at 250 unit/sec

Range: 50 yards

Can be used on up to 30 distinct targets every 2 minutes. Transfer link would be lost if target moves out of range.

Additional Active Skill 2 – Meteor Blade

Damage to a single target by 1000% of the users max damage. Ignores Invulnerability. Cannot be dodged.

Cooldown: 10 minutes.

Additional Active Skill 3 – Spatial Destruction

All targets in 500x500 yards will ravaged by spatial blades at 500% of users max damage.

Duration: 30 seconds

Cooldown: 2 hours.

Additional Active Skill 4 – Miniature Sun

All targets in 750x750 yards will be blinded for 5 seconds and set on fire dealing soul damage.

Targets below users tier would be stunned for next 5 x (Tier difference) seconds

Movement speed, attack speed and reaction time reduced by 50%, Armour reduced by 40% for next 30 seconds

Soul weakened by 35% and Basic Attributes weakened by 30% for next 60 seconds.

Death penalty x 5 during the entire duration of the spell

Cooldown: 5 hours.

Originally an astral staff of unknown origins, this staff was recast by God Smith Kobola using spectral fire from the realm of death. Due to a mana leak in his forge the process had be abandoned before he could finish the reinforcing the magic arrays of the original staff.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other items included a crystal ball containing Star Sages’ mana manipulation technique, a private journal of Star Sage Raines detailing her experiments with bloodline creation and manipulation, a forging design for astral armour kit and architectural design for a portable astral forge.

Violet tried to learn the mana manipulation technique but was disheartened to learn that she needed to be at least Tier 5 to access the information.

When she checked her quest status she was thrilled to learn that she had scored 101% in both requirements. She decided to accept her legacy and learn her skills.

System: Congratulations! Your Tier 4 Legacy Completion Rate has reached 101%. The legacy of Star Sage Raines is an ancient peak legacy and demands powerful life force to maintain itself. You will need 2.5 times the regular experience gain to level up. You’ll gain additional 10 attribute points for the main attribute per level and 12 x tier free attribute points every 5 levels. You would suffer twice the death penalty. Do you wish to activate this legacy?

Violet activated it without hesitation.

System: You have activated your Tier 4 Legacy. You have unlocked three learning topics of your legacy. You have one hour to learn them. So long as you learn just one topic listed below, you will be promoted to Tier 4.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Meteor Storm] (Casting-type)

Requires: Staff

Peak Tier 4 Legacy Curse Skill

Unleash the power of stars upon your enemies in 2 stage attack.

Stage 1: Pummels a target area of 500x500 yards with meteors causing 1000% divine damage to targets hit by the meteors, stunning them for 5 seconds. Total of 5 showers are launched, one every second with each shower consisting of 2500 x (Skill completion rate) meteors. Meteors explode on impact causing additional 300% divine damage, 250% fire damage and 200% physical damage to multiple targets within 100 yards circle.

Stage 2: Souls of all targets who die in the target area are used to raise Space Elementals that carry the same HP as the target and one tier below the caster. The elementals are melee warriors and cannot cast spells. When they die or expire after 5 minutes, they explode causing 500% physical damage in a 5 yard circle around them.

Cooldown: 10 hours

Learning condition: Achieve 80% Skill Completion Rate

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Spatial Wall] (Casting+Action-type)

Requires: Staff

Apex Tier 4 Legacy Skill

Draw upon the power of a space and illusion to create a 20x100 yard wall that absorbs all damage from attacks for up to a duration of 10 seconds. Once cast the caster must maintain the wall through mana manipulation for the duration required. The wall can be moved or bent to caster’s will.

Duration: 10 seconds

Cooldown: 2 minutes

Learning condition: Achieve 85% Skill Completion Rate

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Astral Domain] (Domain-type)

Requires: Fully unlocked Lesser Legendary Mana Body

Apex Tier 4 Legacy Skill

Convert your mana body into a galaxy of stars that covers a 500-yard radius. All targets within the domain will be silenced and have their attributes, movement speed and reaction time reduced by 50% for the same tier and +-Tier Difference*10% for lower or higher tier targets. E.g. Tier 3 would be suppressed by 60% while 40% for Tier 5.

All offensive combat techniques below Bronze rank, executed by the targets, will be reduced to normal attacks.

Duration: 5 minutes

Cooldown: 1 hour

Learning condition: Achieve 90% Skill Completion Rate

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet was having a headache over which skill to learn. They were all awesome. Luckily for her, guild leader had finished his tier challenge and learnt an OP Domain skill. If she could learn the domain skill as well and combine her domain with Shi Feng, they would be unbeatable. The domain skill seemed to be tailor made for her mana body. She decided to learn the domain skill since her concentration was already above tier 4 limit.

She took 10 minutes to understand the basics of skill execution and another 5 minutes to reminisce the world creation domain she mustered to escape the torturous fire a week ago. She combined both the principles, took a deep breathe, and closed her eyes to speculate the end result she wanted from her domain. After a few hisses and puffs, she gritted her teeth and started constructing her domain.

System: Astral Domain activated successfully. Skill Completion Rate, 75%. Learning condition not met. You may use Astral Domain again in 1 minute.

Woah! 75% in first try. Guild leader will be so jealous. Hehe. Violet celebrated internally before taking time to analyse what to do differently. She knew that control, and not power, was the key to domains. Control meant control over space, time and illusion mana. She cross referenced her attempt with that of Celeste’s tutorial, and her own mana body binding and came up with an idea. After a thorough mental simulation, she attempted to construct the domain again.

System: Astral Domain activated successfully. Skill Completion Rate, 82%. Learning condition not met. You may use Astral Domain again in 1 minute.

Close! Very close! The results excited her. She would take even 1% jump any day. She reminisced Celeste’s tutorial and figured that she was fully focussed on her hands and body movements and hadn’t considered her breathing. Everything had to move as one. She immediately attempted some breathing exercises and tried to manipulate mana with hand and body movements synchronised with her breathing. The results amazed her. Her capabilities improved when she paced her breathing to match her movements. 5 minutes later she was ready for her third attempt. This time her movements and breathing were in perfect synchronisation with each step fluidly connecting with the next. She waited for a full one minute for the system to evaluate her domain.

“Has the Main God system hung? What’s going on?” Violet panicked. The system returned a result two minutes later.

System: Astral Domain activated successfully. Skill Completion Rate, 102%. Learning condition met. Do you wish to be promoted into a Tier 4 Stargazer Saint and utilize Astral Domain as the core for your Mana Body?

“Promote!” she yelled with joy, jumping on her feet like a kid to celebrate.

System: Congratulations! You have become a Tier 4 Stargazer Saint (Great Cleric Archmage). You have activated the Apex Legacy Core. All Basic Attributes +2,200, all Resistances +180, Mana recovery rate increased by 120%, all Basic Attributes increased by 100%, and physique increased by 150%. All physical and magical attacks below Tier 4 received will be weakened by 35%. Rewarding 120 Legacy Skill Points.

Quest update: Congratulations! You have successfully completed legendary quest ‘Understanding your roots’. Please return to Heavenly Blue Saint Eliadi to claim your reward

Violet launched her attribute panel to confirm the same while walking towards the portal that opened next to her

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Cloud [Astral Spirit, Tier 4 Stargazer Saint]

Level: 125

Class: Stargazer, Cleric

Mana Body: Peak Lesser Legendary Mana Body [102% unlocked]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

However, she simply froze before stepping into it. “Didn’t the notice say I have one hour to learn 3 topics?” she thought to herself as she still had over 20 minutes of time left. She decided to max out her time here and try her luck. Without a second thought she immediately executed Meteor Storm.

System: Meteor Storm did not activated successfully. You need a minimum of 50% completion rate to successfully activate the skill. Learning condition not met. You may use Meteor Storm again in 30 seconds.

Violet laughed at the result. She knew she was taking chances but she still had time for a few tries. This time she studied the technique for five minutes before attempting it again.

System: Meteor Storm activated successfully. Skill Completion Rate, 60%. Learning condition not met. You may use Meteor Storm again in 30 seconds.

She continued to focus on her chanting, runes, hand, feet and body movements for the next few tries. It felt more like a combat technique channelled through a staff rather than a spell. She was making progress with each attempt.

System: Meteor Storm activated successfully. Skill Completion Rate, 65%. Learning condition not met. You may use Meteor Storm again in 30 seconds.

She gritted her teeth. Curses were never simple. She was tier 4 now and the difficulty of learning a same tier curse was much lesser than an over tier curse, yet she was at a loss. It was proving a lot more difficult to cast this spell than she anticipated. She knew her chanting and rune drawings were alright. She closed her eyes and focussed on the hand and feet movement. It was only a few minutes later she realised that the hand movements looked similar to spatial mana manipulation while the feet movements corresponded with time mana manipulation. There was a combat technique hidden in the hand movements as well as one in the feet movements. Armed with a fresh perspective, she practised the hand and feet movements separately and caused a ripple in time and space. A tiny rift opened when she combined the two. She attempted the spell again after fully grasping the intent of the movement technique.

System: Meteor Storm activated successfully. Skill Completion Rate, 80%. Learning condition met. You have successfully learnt this spell.

“Yes! It worked!” Violet pumped her fist and puffed her chest. She only had a few more seconds left so she hurriedly entered the portal. A while later she was back inside the Lords Mansion of Star Fortress.

System: Your physical body is incompatible with your new class. Do you wish to sacrifice 10 levels of life force to generate a new physical body?

“Yes” Violet didn’t like questions that did not give her any choices. She just wanted to go home and continue the tasks she given to her. Her physical body was formed by the system 30 minutes later and her spirit was returned into it. The pain she felt when she was yanked from her body was nothing compared to the pain she experienced when she was assimilated back into her new body. Her screams flooded the entire Lord’s mansion. She took a few deep breaths before finally calming down.

She launched the attribute panel again to check what had changed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet Cloud [Celestial, Tier 4 Stargazer Saint]

Level: 115

Class: Stargazer, Cleric

Mana Body: Peak Lesser Legendary Mana Body [102% unlocked]

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lot of people had gathered in the Lord’s mansion to figure out what was happening inside. The guards outside the section holding the legacy chamber were working hard to keep the crowds from getting inside. Only the key people that constituted the Lord’s council were allowed inside. Everyone was looking at her as if she was possessed. She was floating in the air of her own conviction. Her body seemed slightly bigger than before but it felt like her own. There were tattoos on her arms and feet. They left an afterglow whenever she moved. It was only after she saw her reflection that she understood why everyone was staring at her. There was an illusory band rotating around her head with beads of different sizes giving off an aura of divinity.

“Oh look who is back!” Everybody was stunned to see a phantom hovering in the air. They quickly prepared themselves for a battle. Nobody was aware of Eliadi’s existence prior to this event and they assumed she was hostile. Eliadi snapped her fingers and sealed herself and Violet in a spectral dimension, leaving everyone befuddled. They panicked at the thought of Violet’s abduction from the Lord’s mansion and wondered what would happen next.

“Lady Eliadi. Did you really have to send me to die?” Violet asked as she looked at smiling Heavenly Blue Saint.

“Don’t be ridiculous child. I told you it was a trial and you seem to have aced it. Look at you now. If I wanted you dead I would have killed you myself” Eliadi spoke smiling even more widely. “As promised I will teach you my techniques. Since you have exceeded my expectations I’ll give you more than that” Eliadi said before melding with the shadows. The spectral dimension started to disintegrate soon after she left.

Violet felt a searing pain in her palms as a silver insignia was imprinted on her flesh.

Quest update: You have received accreditation of honour from Heavenly Blue Saint Eliadi. You received a permanent Starlight Fortress' Silver Mark allowing full access to all functions it provides. The usage limits of fortress’ facilities would be doubled and their cooldown halved for the bearer of the silver insignia

Quest update: You have completed legendary quest ‘Understanding your roots’. You are rewarded with +15 Billion EXP, +3 Levels, +1000 Skill Mastery Points, +100 Legacy Skill Points, +1 Legacy Skill Book, +1 Legendary Treasure Chest, +1 Seven Luminaries Treasure Chest, +1 Eliadi’s Legacy Chest, +100 Reputation Points throughout Western Continent, +50 Humanity Reputation Points and +1 Epic Ranked Title of Honorary Heavenly Saint

Violet was speechless when she saw the quest rewards. Eliadi’s quest made sure that the rewards were far greater than the risks involved. She was tempted to immediately check out her rewards but the dimension had already crumbled and she could see people below gazing at her with curious looks. She slowly flew down and made her way to Commander Fithalia.

“You have been missing for over a week now. First the main force members and now you. We were all worried. Who was that phantom lady just now?” Fithalia asked.

“Don’t worry about her. She gave me a quest and I aced it” Violet brushed her concerns aside. Even though they were allies there was always a chance of information leaking out. “I hope you have things here under control” She asked trying to change the topic.

Fithalia could sense a powerful transformation in Violet, mana moved around her as if charmed by her presence. The hoop around her head did not look like an ornament but a mana construct. Her level was still 119, same as before she disappeared. She decided to give up trying to get answers from her and reported the usual situation. They were successful in keeping her disappearance a secret but the whispers were getting louder by the day. It did not matter now.

Violet decided to excuse herself under the pretext of getting some rest after a long quest and went to her private training room to examine the rewards. She was very curious about the title.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Honorary Heavenly Saint (Epic Ranked Title)

Worldly restrictions matter little to those chosen by the heavens. Total immunity from all forms of control spells/skills up to 1 Tier higher than user. Allows flight and teleportation in areas that prohibit it. All resistances +200. Skill completion rate +5%. Defence against magical attacks +70%. Defence against physical attacks +50%. Main attribute +70%. Other attributes +40%. Physique +20%. Life Rating +2 levels. Rejuvenation rate increases by 3% for every 10% loss in concentration.

Title holders will be treated as 5-star rank adventures in all Adventurer Associations.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The legacy skill book contained peak tier 4 illusion AOE spell “Phantom Prison Riot”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phantom Prison Riot

Locks targets in an illusory prison within a circle of radius 800 yards. All targets will see each other as phantom monsters and will have to fight each other till only 1 target remains or the duration of the spell is over.

The prison can be attacked from outside but breaking it will release the phantoms on those outside for half of the remaining duration of the spell.

Duration: 10 minutes

Cooldown: 10 hours

You need to achieve a 100% completion rate for 80 consecutive tries to learn this spell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet spent another 3 hours learning the spell. Satisfied with her arsenal of attack spells she decided to spend 200 legacy skill points to learn the second apex spell “Spatial Wall”. She still had a balance of 50 points thanks to the rich haul she gathered in the class change quest and used it to upgrade “Black Coffin” to Tier 4. This gave her a 25% attribute suppression and silence debuff for 10 seconds. The sanctions would now drain 100,000 HP per yard of movement. She would upgrade “Absolute Space” when she collected another 20 legacy points in future.

She took out Eliadi’s Legacy Chest to inspect its contents. There were 3 items inside. 1 memory crystal containing her Holy Annihilation technique, 1 legacy scroll and 1 shiny tiara.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crown of the Heavenly Goddess (Fragmented Legendary Rank Artefact, Tiara [headgear])

Level 120-220

Equipment Requirements: Agility 2000, Intelligence 3500

Attributes (Increases according to user's level and tier)

Mana increased by 1000 x Tier x level

HP increased by 10000 x Tier x level

When equipped (at level 120):

All hidden attributes (including Luck) +30%. Every 5 level gains additional 1%

Agility +40%, Intelligence +50%. Every 5 level gains additional 5%

All other attributes +30%. Every 5 level gains additional 3%

Affinity to elemental mana of space, time and illusion increased by (tier+1)*10%

Affinity to other elemental mana increased by tier*10%

Additional Passive Skill 1 – Invisibility

Hides your physical and mana signature until you attack, defend or cast.

Invisible state is restored after 5 minutes of inactivity

Additional Passive Skill 2 – Rebound

Grants you a 25% chance that a single target attack on you will be bounced back to the attacker at 75% damage. You will receive healing worth 50% of the damage to the target.

Additional Active Skill 1 – Mini Teleport

Instantly travel to any point within 500 yards around you

Cooldown: 30 seconds.

Additional Active Skill 2 – Battle Maze

Build an illusory maze around the battlefield to break enemy formation and force them to attack the maze itself. You can move freely within the maze

Cooldown: 1 hour.

Additional Active Skill 3 – Barrier of Nothingness

Surround yourself in a space time barrier, causing all attacks to pass through to the void.

You cannot move while the barrier is active.

Duration: 5 seconds

Cooldown: 2 hours.

User restriction: Must be acknowledged as a Hero or Champion before usage. Binds to the user upon first use. Cannot be traded.

A legendary artefact, this tiara was awarded by Goddess of Life to her hero in a war against the undead world. The crown’s power was heavily drained when the hero sacrificed her life force to resurrect thousands of her holy warriors, purging the blight and stopping the undead juggernaut in its tracks. Her subordinate then took over the crown and used its residual powers to drive the undead back into their blight lands before sealing them back. The crown can be restored to its full glory by using 20 God crystals. Each restoration boosts the attribute bonuses, mana and HP by 5%. More skills can be unlocked during restoration at 2/7/12/17/20 god crystals. Currently (0/20)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet bound the tiara to herself and felt her power grow. She was thrilled with the invisibility and battle maze functions.

The legacy scroll would be a great help to her during her tier 5 promotion.

She decided to borrow her guild leader’s luck charm before opening the other two chests and proceeded to learn from Eliadi’s memory crystal. She realised the even though Eliadi’s technique revolved around use of a physical object to manifest mana of a similar shape, she could apply it to astral objects too. It took her two hours to perfect her universal light shadow manifestation and another six hours to manifest holy devour. The power she could wield through her holy devour would have made Shi Feng jealous. There was simply no comparison between an epic mana body and a lesser legendary mana body.

She logged out to rest and to catch up with the rest of the guild members and give them the big surprise.


End file.
